Of Angels And Demigods
by Moonlightnightwisher
Summary: Loki, after fighting alongside his brother in a grueling war, happens upon an injured Angel named Brynna who'd been exiled by her people. Will love ensue between Loki and the young maiden? This is a LokixOC FanFiction Reviews are welcome *ratings might change due to later chapters*
1. Of Angels And Demi-Gods

Loki continued to battle alongside Thor, The Warriors Three, The lady Sif and the rest of the Asgardian army as they fought against the Ayv. These creatures were dark, almost grim in some ways with their billowing robes and featureless, bare faces that hid beneath armor of the purest silver. Black and red blood splats decorated the countryside, marking each territory of the armies. It was a very grueling battle. Thors mane of blond hair, and bright crimson cape lead the armies onward through the forest-covered realm. Loki smiled as he watched Hogun and Sif fight back-to-back, yelling out curses and taunts as they continued to impale their foes. Loki Odinson, second son to the Allfather, watched her now black hair whip through the wind like a flag as he briefly contemplated the trick that he'd pulled all those years ago. What fun it had been.  
>Suddenly, a massive creature, bigger than a rockslide, approached Loki, its shadow overcoming the landscape around the young prince. Lokis gaze shifted upward to the monsters gruesome face as it roared like thunder. Loki smirked before using his newly found powers to freeze the giant in place before blasting him through the country side, sending rocks and ice smashing and crashing over the terrain.<br>And that was when the battle had been won. All the creatures who had been fighting immediately froze in surprise at the sight of their fallen champion. Thor laughed uproarously at his younger brothers bravery before a low chanting began to reverberate through the landscape.  
>With the chant of a single foreign word, there would be a stomp of many feet that shook the ground.<br>Chant, stomp, chant, stomp, chant, stomp over and over again. This sent an uneasiness over the entire Asgardian army.  
>"Get ready!" Thor roared to his armies, and each and every warrior clenched their weapon tighter in his or her hand. Lokis crystal eyes watched the armies as they continued to call on their own gods to aid them.<br>The chanting continued on, the stomps roaring like the waves on a seashore.  
>Then almost as quickly as it had begun, it was over.<br>Lokis gaze shifted through the armies, in search of any change. But there was none. What had just happened?  
>Then the ground opened up beneath them with a guttural roar, releasing a massive creature that was ten times the size of the one Loki had defeated. Dirt and dust filled the air, blinding most of the army as they groaned with pain while trying to peer through the dust, stone and rocks that spewed from the monster. Thor could barely see what was in front of him as he tried desperately to reach the monster in hopes of destroying it. Mijolnir appeared in his hand as he leapt, attempting to reach the hard surface of the creatures flesh.<br>The hammer struck living stone, but the flesh remained intact.  
>"Thor!" Loki coughed, trying to remove the thin layer of dirt and dust from his mouth as he spoke, the land had completely been demolished from the recent uprooting of the new foe, and it left many creatures on both sides badly wounded. Thor whipped around to see his green-clad brother racing towards him, squinting from the irritating dirt.<br>"There are too many of them!" Loki spat, trying to get his brother to see reason. But if anyone knew Thor, they knew that he would not rest until the Nine Realms saw peace. But this time Thor stopped, and looked around at his fallen armies as they worked to stand upright again from the recent heavy blow. Loki shook the dirt from his ebony hair as he also searched with his brother.  
>"I, myself will fight, along with my warriors..." Thor said, finally, his voice weak. He was exhausted. "But, you, brother, you must go and retreat with the armies into the forest..."<br>Loki looked at his own brother in surprise. That's when he saw how weary Thor looked, blood covering him, either his own or some other poor hapless victim.  
>"Brother, I will fight with–."<br>"Loki..." Thor placed a loving hand on his brothers shoulder, a weak smile on his unshaven face. "Go."  
>A moment later the massive creature roared and then struck Thor and sent him sprawling ten yards away, and Loki ran as fast as he could, his breathing heavy and uneven as he ran with his heavy armor. Every Ayvrin he passed he'd kill him moments after.<br>"Armies! Retreat into the forest!" Loki commanded, his voice gruff and demanding.  
>Sif ran towards Loki, a deep gash on her forehead.<br>"What's happened?" She shouted through the ruckus of Thors battle.  
>"You... and the warriors... have been asked to go aid the true king of Asgard." Loki said, gasping for breath. Sif turned to see the stone beast lose an arm from Thors attack moments before it grew back as if by magic. She looked to Loki once more before racing off in the other direction, calling for Fandral and Hogun as she readied her sword.<br>"Come on!" He shouted as the Asgardian army ran across the field and into the woods like ants. The war raged on as the Ayvrin army continued to pursue them, but Loki already had that covered.  
>A moment later, with a flash of deep blue, a wall of ice over a foot thick and seven feet tall hid the forest from view. Loki grinned and laughed triumphantly before an army member stepped forward.<br>"You've marked us as cowards, Prince... Asgardian cowards who would rather hide behind ice then fight."  
>For one moment Lokis smile faltered, that comment genuinely hurt him, but that was before something caught his gaze out of the corner of his eye. His gaze shifted immediately over to a sparkling light, seeming to get bigger and closer as each second ticked by.<br>"What is that?" Loki murmured, entranced by the falling object.  
>The soldier followed Lokis gaze and also spotted it.<br>"A star?" He asked quizzically as it continued to drop, the brightness fading substantially as it continued to plummet towards its inevitable landing.  
>"Hurry!" Loki said, feeling the urge to be there when the star hit the planet. Some of the army men stayed behind to guard the ice-wall, but most followed Loki. The star continued to descend faster and faster before suddenly it was gone from the sky. Loki froze in mid step, in search for the star. Anger began to boil in his chest as he scanned the forests vegetation.<br>"Where has it gone?" He asked, searching the clearing that they'd assumed it would've landed. The entire group was silent, also in search for the illusive star.  
>Then suddenly there was a stirring in the dead center of the clearing they'd arrived to. Loki held up a fist to stop his guards. He wanted to be the first to see this sight.<br>He stepped forward warily, as if the ground would give way at the slightest pressure. In the middle of the clearing, there was a white pile of some unknown substance, almost like snow, only solid.  
>"Sir, what is it?" A guard asked behind him.<br>"I don't know..." Loki replied, standing a foot or so away from the apparent star. Then a moment later, it stirred.

There, lay a woman with bleach white hair and medium tanned skin. Loki gasped at the radiant beauty, but also that enormous eagle like wings grew from her back, making her look like that of a Siren. Her wings were so large that Loki thought he could've easily fit two of him on either wing. The woman's dress was in tatters, though the ribbon that served as a belt remained intact. Then Loki got the courage to speak, realizing he'd been silently staring at this woman for awhile. What if she'd woken up to him staring at her? That would've had disastrous consequences.  
>"Milady..." Loki muttered, going to his knees to this woman. She moaned softly in reply, that's when Loki noticed the blood and shifted his gaze to one of her wings. A black arrow jutted out from the soft plume that was her left wing, and the feathers were stained crimson where the arrow stuck out.<br>"Milady..." He repeated anxiously, "You're hurt."  
>When no reply was returned, he carefully scooped up the delicate woman as if she was a doll. She laid in his arms as if dead, completely limp like a cloth. The only sign of life in her was her chest rising up and down with her breathing. A pain-filled moan escaped her lips as her wings were jostled briefly from Loki trying to hold her steady. The guards stood still, some in awe, as they awaited orders.<br>"If Thor comes looking for me, I've returned to Asgard. There is a woman here who is very injured and is in need of care."  
>"Yes, your highness." The oldest guard said, bowing his head. Loki scanned the faces of all the others in waiting before nodding them on. The commander drew his golden sword,<br>"FOR ASGARD!" He bellowed, to which the others replied in suit before vanishing back into the forest to fight off the Ayv. Loki waited a moment, adjusting the woman so she rested more comfortably in his arms before raising his head to look up into the sky.  
>"Heimdall, whenever you can..."<br>As soon as the words escaped his lips a bright light that shone brighter than the sun appeared in the sky before shining down on him and encasing him in a portal that would return him to his home.  
>That was when the young woman with the long white hair opened her eyes.<p> 


	2. Of Darkness Turned to Light

She had been in and out of consciousness for over a week, and every day either Thor or Loki would check on her to inquire about her well being. The arrow that had pierced her wing had been successfully removed, but the poison that had coated the tip of the arrow left her weak and defenseless against any illness, and would often send her into a delirium where she would froth at the mouth and chant in unrecognizable languages.  
>On the ninth day of her arrival, Loki strode in, wearing his typical green Asgardian garb. The healer who'd stood by the white-haired womans side since day one stood and bowed respectfully to the prince.<br>"Prince Loki..." She murmured raising her head a moment later. "She has yet to awake. Her mind is elsewhere, and I cannot find it."  
>Loki, stone faced and unreadable, scanned the healer for a moment to be sure she was being completely honest.<br>"Leave us." Loki commanded, completely ignoring the healers words. The woman stepped back, bowing once more. Loki knew he had to keep a dark manner if he was to be King of Asgard one day, all his subjects had to know their places.  
>"Yes, my Prince. I have hope that you will wake her..."<br>"I shall do my best." Loki interrupted, wanting to be alone with this creature. The healer looked surprised for a second before bowing and excusing herself.  
>He stepped towards the flat table where the winged woman lay unmoving.<br>Loki had spent the past week pouring through his library of old literature in search of a creature that looked identical to this one. He'd asked all the wise men and councilors as to whether or not they'd ever seen such a divine creature of such radiant beauty, but none had a reply for the demi-god.  
>"What are you, young one?" Loki asked softly, stroking her silky white hair as his fingers ran along her cheek delicately. While asleep, it was obvious that she was indeed great in years despite having a young face. Lokis fingertips slowly went to her temples, as he searched for some form of life in her. He quickly felt a bit of magic leave him and go straight into her.<br>Loki groaned for a moment. He despised any magic leaving him, however much it was, because it always felt like a bit of his soul had been torn from him. But right then, he didn't care.  
>Impatiently waiting for the magic to take its toll on the young woman, Loki slowly removed his hands from her head and watched. He studied her every feature until he was sure he could see even the slightest movement if she decided to awake.<br>Her wing shuddered a bit. The slight flick of her feathers would've gone completely unnoticed to him had Loki not been paying such close attention.  
>A moment later her eyes lazily fluttered open.<br>Loki had to suppress an awed gasp. Her eyes looked like they were made of the purest quick-silver, and they captivated him like the most interesting book.  
>"Where am I?" She asked sleepily, fearful after careful examination of the dark room. Loki blinked and found his voice once more.<br>"You are in Asgard, milady." Loki replied, the flicker of a smile appearing on his porcelain face. How foolish was the healer that had remained with this beauty? It only took a small dollop of magic to rouse her from her slumber.  
>The woman paused before sitting up, her wings flapping briefly to steady herself.<br>"Why am I here?" She asked, her knees coming up to rest her chin as she peered around the room nervously. Loki frowned, her terrified, cowering demeanor made him feel like a cat circling a fattened mouse. He quickly shook that image out of his head.  
>"You were wounded... I, myself, brought you here so that you could heal."<br>"Oh..." She muttered, combing her fingers anxiously through her silvery hair.  
>Loki's anger rushed over him like a wave.<br>"Aren't you not going to thank me for sparing your life?!" He growled. The woman jumped raising her hands in surprise and defense.  
>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I am grateful, I-I really am! I didn't mean to come off as rude, sir!" She cried covering her face. Loki watched and felt his anger subside moments after.<br>She was almost childlike in many aspects, Loki noted as he admired her. Her perfect unmarred face and silvery eyes left him curious of her origins having never seen such a sight before in his entire existence.  
>"Where are you from?" He asked, more calmly, as he waved a hand behind him and created an ornate chair to rest on.<br>"I'm from... The realm of Delailyn..." She said, obviously attempting to recover from the scare.  
>"From which realm is that?" Loki asked, curiosity getting the better of him having never heard of such a place.<br>"It's a moon..." The woman replied almost wistfully as her gaze shifted off into the distance.  
>"Did you fall off the edge?" Loki asked, an amused smile on his face. She turned to him, sorrow in her eyes. It made Lokis heart ache to see her look so upset.<br>"I was exiled..."  
>"Why?" Loki asked in alarm. How could such a delicate creature become exiled? He could only imagine.<br>"I killed one..." She said softly, as if in disbelief at her own words. "I cut off his wings... then... carved him up..."  
>She looked down at the ground, as if in deep remembrance. Loki was silent, unbelieving that there were others like her, and that she'd killed one.<br>"He'd tried to take my innocence... to molest me... but I defended myself." She said hoarsely, obviously regretful of what she'd done. There was a pause, and Loki immediately knew that she would tell him no more that day.  
>"You are welcome here in Asgard for as long as you wish." He said, a polite smile on his face, attempting to make up for the gruffness from before. A weak, but relieved smile overcame her features as she slowly slid off the examination table, flapping her wings to make her landing much softer. Loki was mesmerized.<br>"But first," Loki said, raising a hand to stop her. She looked up at him almost petrified with fear. "Might I ask for your name?"  
>"Oh... ah..." She gasped, almost as if she'd been holding her breath. "My name is Brynna. I am the Angel of Purity and Innocence... which was why it was such an abomination that I'd killed one of my kind."<br>"Do you know who I am?" Loki asked, raising an inquiring eyebrow as he watched her. She seemed to contemplate Lokis question for a moment, her brows furrowing together before she shook her head sadly, her wings sagging to the ground.  
>"I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard."<br>Brynnas eyes immediately grew wider than Volstaggs belt-buckle before she fell to her knees in complete and utter awe and worship. Loki felt uncomfortable.  
>"No, no..." Loki said taking Brynnas arms to help her back up. She looked at him almost fearfully before sighing.<br>"I'm sorry, Prince, I didn't know..."  
>"It was not your intention to be impolite," Loki said softly, trying to reason with her, "I merely hid the fact that I was of Asgards royal blood for a moment."<br>"Oh." Brynna replied with a weak smile. There was a pause before Loki beamed.  
>"Come, then, I will show you to your chambers."<br>He extended an arm towards the Angel, and she took it gratefully.  
>"Thank you, my prince." She replied as they left arm-in-arm.<p> 


	3. Of Beauty Turned to Anger

"Of course I've never been to Midgard, why would I go there? It's so dark!" Brynna exclaimed thoughtfully as she walked alongside Loki who was trying desperately to read the young girl. From what he'd collected from the life in her realm, Delailyn, only the higher ranking angels were allowed to travel from realm to realm, the rest stayed behind and studied what it was like outside their secluded land. Seldom few ever got to see it for themselves. Brynna had never left her realm, these were all new experiences to her.  
>"So even before your exile, you never even thought of journeying to other realms? Broadening your knowledge, perhaps?"<br>Brynna paused and looked around at the Asgardian palace.  
>"I suppose it has come to mind once or twice, but I'd usually laugh and forget those thoughts. It is considered impure to ponder even leaving our home."<br>"And yet you were exiled." Loki pressed.  
>"Yes, of that I am most regretful, but at least I landed somewhere safe..."<br>Loki snorted aloud.  
>"If I hadn't found you, you would most likely be either dead or taken hostage by the Ayv people."<br>Brynna froze, as if that notion had just struck her before she sighed.  
>"Then I'm grateful that you found me." She said with a cheerful grin. Loki smirked. How blissfully unaware she was.<br>They passed one of Friggas courtyards, and Brynna excitedly wandered away from Loki to admire the radiant Asgardian vegetation.  
>"They're beautiful..." She whispered as she carefully smelled one of the deep red roses that clung to the nearby pillar with its thorny vines. All the Midgardian flowers and still others littered the garden, and delicately perfumed the air. Frigga always adored earthly flowers over any others for their intricate shape and soft perfume that could not be duplicated by even the wisest of Asgardian biologists.<br>"This is where I read from time to time..." Loki sighed as he recalled resting on the stone bench in the center of the courtyard while reading one of the Midgardian classics. Brynna turned with a smile.  
>"You like reading, don't you?"<br>"Well, I am a scholar, such men and women must always have their nose in a book." Loki said cheerfully, obviously pleased with the subject of books. Brynna smiled.  
>"How... intriguing." She drawled.<br>"Do you not have a library in your own realm?" Loki asked, raising a curious eyebrow as he followed the angel.  
>"I think my people did, but it was meant for the highest officials so to help aid them in ruling the lower ranking angels."<br>"You've never read a book?"  
>"I have!" She exclaimed, obviously surprised at the notion at having not read a book. "But they were purely for educational needs. I've never seen a library. All the books were given to me." Brynna added as she sat on the grassy ground and watched a particular flower as it grew right before her eyes. Loki sat down beside her before moving a few feet off the grassy pathway. Brynna watched with mild curiosity as he moved a rock aside. A moment later Loki had a book was in hand.<br>"One of my favorites..." Loki murmured before carefully brushing off the old cover and handing it to her like a most prized possession. Brynna took it as if it was made of tampered-glass. She had never held a book that was purely for enjoyment.  
>"It's beautiful..." She whispered as she opened it slowly, leafing through the pages for a moment before she spotted one with a rough sketch beneath the lettering.<br>"Did you do this?" She asked, showing him the open book. Loki smiled and nodded his head briefly.  
>"Yes, I felt the urge to put what I was reading into an image..." Loki muttered, his fingertip gently tracing the rough line-work.<br>The image itself was of two men fighting one another with graceful strokes of a quill. The first, Brynna thought, looked somewhat like a lower ranking angel of some kind, while the other looked like that of the strongest angel. Off to the side, a terrified looking woman watched with tears cascading down her round cheeks. It was very beautiful for a rough draft.  
>"Why are they fighting?"<br>"To defend the ladies honor." Loki said, obviously proud of his sketch.  
>"But can't she fight for herself?" Brynna asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>"Of course not! See the male?" He gestured to the stronger looking man. "He would easily have ended her had she confronted him to a fight to the death."  
>"So the weaker is fighting for her?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Does he win?"<br>Loki paused, obviously unsure as to whether or not he should give away the stories conclusion.  
>"Perhaps." He finally said. Brynna crossed her arms over her chest in sort of a sulking manner.<br>"The writer should've allowed the woman to aid the weaker man."  
>"As I've stated before, the stronger would've killed her."<br>"Oh really? Do you think all women are like that?" Brynna asked, looking up at the green-clad prince of Asgard. Loki heard somewhat of a dare on her voice.  
>"Absolutely. The man must care for the woman."<br>"What if the woman could care for herself? And she didn't need a male counterpart."  
>"That would never happen." Loki stated, satisfied with his reply.<br>"Well, then..." Brynna said, flapping her wings until she and Loki were staring into one anothers eyes. Loki had to suppress a gasp. Even now, her eyes were more beautiful than any in all of Asgard. He forced a defiant smirk as the angel scowled at him. "In that case I challenge you to a battle."  
>Loki stepped back.<br>"You do not want that." He muttered, trying to conceal the excitement of proving her wrong; that he was obviously stronger and wiser in the art of battle. She would surely lose.  
>"Whosoever can pin the other down first for ten seconds wins." Brynna said plainly, her eyes raised in a prideful manner.<br>Loki smirked, how ignorant was she?  
>"Very well, come then." Loki said extending his arm out towards the angel. She took it slowly, as if expecting a trap. But Loki merely lead her to the training grounds where other warriors were fighting one another to improve their talents.<br>"How shall we battle?" Loki asked, opening a large box before them. The box itself was filled with dozens of different types of weapons, ranging from a scythe, to a javelin to even a scepter. "With blades? With rods? Or hand-to-hand?"  
>Brynna gulped, the swords were so much bigger than her, and they looked heavier than even she could lift.<br>"Uhm... Swords first... then hand-to-hand." Brynna said nervously. Loki easily chose a gleaming white sword with a green hilt, and then tossed her a fiery red sword with the same sized blade. It was very light, contrary to its size, and Brynna could easily wield it.  
>"Come, then." Loki muttered, walking towards a more secluded part of the training grounds, where no one would disturb them.<br>"Ten seconds?" Loki confirmed as Brynna nodded. Lokis trickster smile appeared.  
>"Any rules?" He asked, trying to be at least a little kind to the newcomer.<br>"Uhm..." Brynna stuttered again, the trickster smile causing a shiver to run down her spine. "No magic!"  
>Lokis smile didn't even falter.<br>"First, we bow." Loki stated, simply before bowing his head towards her, Brynna followed in suit.  
>Even before Brynna had raised her head, Loki was charging towards her like an enraged bull.<p> 


	4. Of Peace Turned to Rage

"Another rule!" Loki roared as his blade met with hers, sending sparks bouncing off the sharp metal. Brynna bent over backwards to avoid the sword, her head falling back before she righted herself again.  
>"What?" She asked, hair flurrying in the breeze, her silvery eyes shining through her locks of hair.<br>"You cannot fly." He growled pointing a gloved finger at the young angel. Brynna suddenly felt as if she were sinking.  
>"Not fair!" She whined as she tried to jab her sword at Loki who avoided it easily.<br>"I will not use magic, and you will not use your flight." He said, looking almost elegant with his rough assaults which Brynna continued to block. Loki was almost impressed with her flawless resistance against his attacks.  
>"Alright!" She squeaked and swung her sword to avert Lokis as he laughed and spun around.<br>His Asgardian robes flurried in the breeze, which made it difficult for Brynna to tell what was fabric and what was flesh. She did not want to harm her protector. She tried to look intimidating, but it was all that she could do to not throw her sword down and run as far as she could away from the dangerous Prince.  
>She bit her lip and used her wings to help her stay balanced while she fought against Loki. The small battle raged on with each passing minute.<br>"Come on, Brynn... just give up." Loki whispered, laughing as he pointed the tip of his sword at her neck, the tip just grazing her collarbone. Brynnas silvery eyes became wide as she twisted and ducked, successfully avoiding Loki's threat.  
>Not even a second ticked by when, out of the blue, Loki managed to knock the blade from her hand, and send it skidding across the cobblestone training ground. Loki let out a triumphant laugh as Brynna ran to retrieve her fallen sword.<br>Lokis blade was suddenly inches from her neck, preventing her from going any further towards her fallen weapon. Brynna glared up at him, a shiver running down her spine from the ominous sharp metal so near her face.  
>Moments after, Both swords were side by side and Brynna was fighting once more with her hands and fists, this time gaining a little leeway as the fight continued.<br>Loki's typical ensemble was heavy laden with protective armor, and while that served to safeguard him, it made his attacks rather clumsy when he wasn't using a sword. Meanwhile, Brynnas clothes were light and airy so that it would allow her to fly without too much difficulty. It almost looked like there was going to be a female winner for this epic battle.  
>But then, disaster struck.<br>Loki attempted to hit her hard in the abdomen and it caused her to forget the rule and fly a few inches to avoid the blow that would've harmed her winning streak.  
>Loki pounced on that rule break before her feet even left the ground.<br>"That's cheating!" Loki remarked, watching her wings hold her steady in the air.  
>"No its not!"<br>"Fine... if it is not, as you say,.. then I have the power to do THIS!"  
>A moment later, Brynna was suddenly yanked to the ground by two arms which had wrapped tightly around her waist by two duplicate Lokis, and then a third shoved her down at the real Lokis feet. A moment later the god of Mischief bent down and grinned as he alone held her in place by keeping a firm hand on her chest, just below her neckline.<br>"One... Two... Three..." He counted, slowly. Brynna squirmed beneath him, trying to shove his ironclad grip off her, but it wasn't working. Her fingers clawed the back of his hand, as she tried to kick him, but none of her attacks were working in the slightest.  
>"Five... six... seven..." Loki counted even more sluggishly, as if to give her more time to see what she would do, but Brynna thought he was taunting her with the deliberate slowness.<br>All at once Brynna managed to shove him aside, just before he said 'nine' and that both enraged and shocked him. She yelled a triumphant cry as she continued to fight him, kicking and elbowing whenever needed while she flew just inches from his oncoming attacks.  
>Finally Loki lost his patience completely, because suddenly he took her shoulders, and forced her down with him, landing on top of her as he'd planned. Brynna smacked his armored chest and tried to crawl out from beneath him, but Loki held her firmly in place. He smiled, his face mere inches from hers as he leaned close to her ear, his nose gently rubbing against the shell of it. He began whispering the numbers from one to eight, then his voice rose as she continued to fight against him.<br>"Stop!" She cried, close to panic.  
>"Nine... Ten." He said finally. Brynna growled and fell flat against the ground, huffing and puffing from the small lost battle.<br>There was a long pause in which Brynna was merely trying to catch her breath.  
>After her recovery she looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowing together while Loki watched her with genuine curiosity.<br>"You can get off me now." She said at last, trying to push him off her again. A twinkle of mischief shone in his eyes.  
>"Admit that I am right... that men are stronger than women." He muttered, his voice barely above a whisper.<br>"No!" Brynna growled.  
>Loki grinned at her defiance. Rather than irritate him as it typically would, it was rather arousing watching her think that she could defy him without regret while he was on top of her.<br>"Say it." He said again, his eyes boring down at her as his icy expression studied her every feature. It took him everything he had not to look even further down at her curvy chest which had become slightly more exposed due to the recent brawl. Brynna growled angrily at him, wanting to get up, but refusing to pay the toll. Loki let out a shaky breath, her squirming and fidgeting sending pleasure rushing through him as he contemplated impossible scenarios between himself and the young angel.  
>"Very well, let me rephrase." Loki said when at last when he realized that she would not budge from her stubbornness. She looked up at him once more, her quicksilver eyes glistening with a subtle amount of rage.<br>"A man should fight for the woman he loves if another attempts to violate her honor."  
>Brynna ran that single sentence through a thousand times in her head mentally, searching for any loopholes that there might've been, but she found none.<br>"Yes... that is a better arrangement." She said softly. Loki didn't want to move from his comfortable spot, but he knew she'd agreed to his terms.  
>Finally he nodded and slowly slid off her.<p>

Brynna nervously stood up, her face flushed pink from the recent fight as she tried to wipe the dirt from her back and feathery wings. When she looked up once more, Loki was gone, and she was alone.

**Sorry this one took so long to submit, I had a lot of stuff going on this week that kept me from writing. But since this one is so short, i will post a much bigger one later today. Thank you for reading, and i hope you like the rest!**

**Please feel free to rate and review! I love reading your comments!**


	5. Of Heaven Becoming Hel

"Take her." A voice yelled behind Brynna as she'd been walking through the Asgardian halls alone, in a quiet search for Loki. After a little over a week she'd become accustomed to the stony hallways, and knew how to get to her chambers from any direction.  
>The voice made her turn around. A man with white hair, clad in golden armor and only one eye pointed a single gloved finger at her, and suddenly the four guards that surrounded the old man charged towards her as if on a chase.<br>Brynnas eyes widened in shock when she realized they were coming for her.  
>"NO!" Brynn gasped running as quickly as she could. Her wings began to flap faster and faster as she tried to fly away from the Asgardian warriors. However the fear of being caught kept her grounded.<br>"Loki!" She cried out loud, hoping that he'd hear her just as a guard suddenly clenched his gloved palm around her ankle and yanked her down. A moment later two hands were on her shoulders preventing her from trying to escape as she was brought before the old man.  
>"Is she the one, My Lord?" A guard asked as Brynna allowed her head to fall forward in defeat, her almost snow white locks veiling her features from the golden mans gaze. There was silence as her face flushed pink.<br>"Open your eyes and look at me." The old man said gruffly as the guard on her right forced her to face the old man by clenching her jaw in his hand and forcing it up.  
>"Yes. This is the one that has plagued me." He said. The guards grip on her chin was rough and made her eyes sting with brewing tears.<br>"Who are you?!" She asked tearfully as she tried to fight against the two guards, flapping her wings violently like a caged bird.  
>"I am Odin, King of Asgard." He said calmly, his single eye fixed on her anxious face.<br>He attempted to touch her to which she shied away like a beaten animal.  
>"An Angel... A very rare species. The wings of a bird, and the figure of a human." Odin commented watching her like a spider might watch an insect. "Very beautiful..." He commented.<br>"Leave me alone!" She said frantically, bucking away from the Allfathers intimidating gaze.  
>A moment later his fingertips glided against her satiny wings. She shivered at his touch, getting a nervous feeling from the Allfather.<br>"Let me go! Why are you doing this?" She spat as she tried to worm away from his touch.  
>"You're a bad omen in my realm, woman. Everywhere you walk you bring unfortunates and accidents."<br>"What have I done?!"  
>Now Odin had no reply, he merely had been plagued by visions of her eyes, only her eyes. It would rouse him in a cold-sweat and prevented him from sleeping any longer that night.<br>Ever since she'd arrived he knew that Loki had involved himself somehow and that he had to wait for the young angel to be alone. He'd been a wreck all week trying to find the woman with the quicksilver eyes, even consulting Heimdall for advice, until finally he found her in plain sight wandering through the halls like a quiet assassin.  
>"Take her to the cell..." Odin commanded of the guards, his eye shining when she flinched in fear.<br>The guards began to walk past, but as the apparent captain of the guard passed Odin, she could distinctly hear, "You know what to do." From Odin before he stalked off, clearly satisfied with his win.  
>"Yes, My lord." The guard replied sharply before shouting in Norse where to go. Brynnas head shot up, trying to figure out what was being said. A moment later the guards began to walk her towards a stairway leading deep underground. Brynna strained against the grip of the strong Asgardian guards.<br>"NO! Please don't!" Brynna sobbed before suddenly the guard came behind her and knocked her to her knees before they continued to take her lower and lower into the underbelly of Asgards realm.

Brynna opened her eyes towards the end of their journey, realizing they'd arrived at a large table that was lit up with the godly power of Odins magic.  
>Raising her head once to survey the new room, she felt something like a stone sinking inside her. The room was completely secluded and sound-proof, so the guards could do anything to her and no one would hear her screams. The gold-clad men seemed to take her terrified curiosity as a success on their part.<br>A moment later, they violently shoved her forward until her top half laid sprawled out on the edge of the stone table before them. Her thoughts wandered to the horrendous things that men could do to a frail woman when she sat in such a compromising position.  
>"No! Please don't!" She begged, fearing the worst when she could hear them coming closer to her. They surrounded her as she flapped her wings dismally before a guard grabbed a fistful of the cream colored feathers. Brynna yelped in surprise at the violence moments before he smashed the hilt of his sword against her frail wing to break the ulna. A sickening crack followed by a piercing cry filled the void of silence before the guard did the same to the other, eliciting the same response. Brynna let out an ear-splitting howl that practically shook the foundations of Asgard as she felt the most excruciating pain on her shoulder blades.<br>"Please... p-please stop!" She bawled, her pride gone among these men. Brynna couldn't even think now that her wings were now broken, that she could fly no more even if she managed to escape. She laid on the table limp as a doll as her tears fell like rain, the bases of her once strong wings throbbing violently. She tried to sit up, to right herself, but the weight of the broken wings held her down.  
>The guard who'd broken her wings stepped back to survey hid handiwork before returning once more.<br>"Such a pretty bird..." He commented as he stroked her fine wings almost tenderly. "You tried to fly away..." His blade ran along where the feathery surface met her shoulder blades. "So I'll clip your wings..."  
>Brynnas eyes got wide as she frantically tried to roll away and escape, but the other guard held her steady while the tip of the Asgardian blade nicked her flesh little by little, removing feathers and skin.<br>"Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything! I swear by the Allfather, I will!" She screamed as her arms flailed in an attempt to slap them away.  
>The guards didn't seem to listen, or they were ignoring her. She continued to beg, her back stinging like the pain of a thousand spikes digging into her shoulder blades as she moaned and cried out at even the slightest nick of the sword.<br>The blade found tissue and began to carve away at it and she let out dozens of blood curdling shrieks and pleas one after the other. The guards didn't even flinch as blood ran down her back in rivulets, staining her white dress and leaving pools of blood around her as she frantically tried to flap her wings away from the swords edge, enraging them and also adding to the agony of the torment she was enduring. Feathers also began to fall from her back, sticking to the blood and sweat that covered Brynnas entire figure.  
>Seconds seemed to tick by like years, the pain refusing to dwindle. But just as Brynna was beginning to think the pain would last forever, first wing was off, and it was tossed aside like filth. She suddenly felt numb, so numb in fact, that she could barely feel the other wing coming off as she stared at the abandoned bird-like limb, her tears falling faster than the blood that continued to gush from the gaping wounds on her back.<br>That was when tears of crimson began to run down her face as she sobbed more from despair then pain. The guards only laughed, spitting on her and throwing feathers at her broken form. The second wing was off, and Brynna felt like a massive part of her heart and spirit was gone, never to be found again. It was worse than molestation. It was over. She could never return to her home.  
>"Such a petty whore, going after Prince Loki like a harlot on the streets. Now, you are lower than dust and he shall never look on you again." The guard said shoving her to the off the glowing table and onto the bloodstained ground. She didn't even bother getting up as the guards grabbed clumps of feathers as good luck charms and continued to taunt and tease her as they left.<br>"Fly away, little bird." The last guard teased as he kicked her down when she tried to sit up. A wracked, hoarse sob escaped her throat before she toppled over, the side of the table scraping her cheek horridly.  
>Her silvery eyes faded to white as she blacked out in the cold stone room, covered in her own feathers and blood.<p> 


	6. Of Fear Turned to Hope

There was a rough thud of the massive double doors being thrown open.  
>An infuriated green-clad prince stormed through the grand throne room in a heat of rage. Odin raised his head slowly like a cat who'd just noticed a mouse as he regarded his adopted son with a calm, cool demeanor.<br>"Where is she?!" Loki spat, his glare sending chills down all the spines of the guards who protected the Allfather. The air became noticeably colder as Loki seemed to turn blue with rage. Odin looked at his adopted son with a collected expression on his face, sending Loki over the edge with his anger. Did The Allfather not fully realize the severity of the situation?!  
>"I will ask again, Allfather, where is she?!"<br>"I know not who you're talking of, do you speak of the last woman that you bedded? I believe she is in her own chambers preparing for another night with you–."  
>"I speak not of the women I've slept with, Allfather!" Loki growled, ending in a sarcastic tone. "I speak only of Brynna. The Angel that has graced our realm with her presence. Our people have claimed you've swooped down and taken her from Asgards grounds. Where did you take her!?"<br>Now Odins masquerade of innocence was unraveling with each curse Loki hissed. Time for a change of tact.  
>"Angels do not exist, my son. They are a figment of your cursed tales of ancient lore." Odin said, satisfied with the cover story. Maybe sending his son into questioning his own memories would rescue Odin from his sons fury.<br>But Odins actions only fueled the white hot anger inside Loki.  
>It was like a bomb had been ignited.<br>"THEY ARE NOT FIGMENTS. I HAD ONE. AND I AM ASKING YOU WHERE SHE IS." Loki roared, his voice smashing all the nearby pillars. Magically, the pillars rebound and formed once more to prevent from the ceiling caving in.  
>Odin was defeated, finally becoming putty in the god of Mischief's hands.<br>"She is down in the lower catacombs." Odin replied with as much anger and revile at his weak state of appearance towards his adopted son. "But I believe she is dead."  
>Loki felt like an icicle had plunged through his chest. The Catacombs were an endless labyrinth that Odin had created to lose his enemies. Using his magic, Odin would create The Catacombs to suit his needs; creating either an endless stairway, or a constantly changing maze. He kept his most vile prisoners down below, as well, concealing them all with magic so that they would never be found by anyone. Occasionally, he used the empty rooms to carry out his most grueling tasks that were best kept hidden from the light of day.<br>Odin was lying about Brynna. This wouldn't be the first time Odin shrouded the truth from Loki.  
>"Take me to her." Loki replied, his voice low and even as he averted his gaze from the Allfathers overbearing stature.<br>"My son, do not trouble yourself over the creature. She is weak, and will one day pass on to the realm of the dead. Surely you do not want to have a half-life as a bride if she lived and you wedded."  
>But the serious composure of the young prince of mischief told the King of Asgard otherwise.<br>"I will not let her go. I know now the feelings that Thor had with the Midgardian woman, Jane. It is pure, and it is difficult to come by. And I shall fight for it if I must."  
>"Is this 'love' you speak of, my son? Or infatuation?"<br>Loki growled something inconceivable as he paced across the floor, his robes billowing behind him.  
>"I will find her, Allfather." Loki said raising a pointed finger at the golden king of Asgard. "I will find my Brynna, because she is the ONLY one whose ever even considered caring for me who is not blood-related."<br>Odin opened his mouth as if to say something before closing it.  
>"Go." He said before gesturing to a wall that immediately materialized into a grand doorway. With a smack of his scepter to the ground, a stairway leading downward opened up and Loki had to blink a few times in order to make sure it was real. He turned once to thank his father for the access, but then shook his head and ran towards the dark stairs and disappeared.<p>

It was almost an hour later of endless stairs, but Loki did not tire nor did he stop calling the young Angels name. Odin was making it difficult for him, but it only strengthened his resolve to find her. He stopped after seemingly forever of running downstairs as quickly as he could, taking in the frame and design of the stairs. Tracing his hands along the marble walls, he felt their cold hard reality.  
>"Brynn... where are you?" He whispered, his voice becoming hoarse from the calls for his angel.<br>There was a muffled sob coming from nearby. Loki stood up, his strength renewed as he continued to trod down the stairs like a dog on a hunt.  
>"BRYNNA!" He called one last time with what remainder of his voice he had left. There was a murmur before a loud fear-struck 'Loki' replied, much weaker and defenseless than he felt.<br>He continued on, his hair feeling as if it was standing on end as he dreaded the sight that would open up before him soon enough.  
>Feathers stuck to the blood that painted every surface of the room, and the scent of rotting flesh made Loki nearly gag in disgust. The entirety of the situation felt unreal to Loki, almost as if he were in a dream. Out of the corner of his eye, a weed-like pile of off-white hair was lifted as Brynna looked weakly up at the god before her, crimson drops coating every inch of skin that was visible.<br>"H-help... me..." Brynna whispered, with a violent shudder before she fell over once more. Loki didn't waste a single moment as he carefully bent down to scoop his beloved angel up, nestling her like a fallen child with a cut knee.  
>Brynna only pressed her face tenderly against Loki's robes, tiny whimpers escaping from her throat every now and then. Loki didn't speak, nor did he attempt to move until he was sure that she could handle a trip back out of the Catacombs. From the looks of it, Brynna had been in this room for weeks; too fatigued to try and escape, and too weary to call for help.<br>"M-my wings..." She sobbed, new tears of blood running down her cheeks as a shaky arm reached out towards the abandoned pile of rotten, feathery flesh. That's when Loki realized what Odin had done, why he'd refused to tell him where Brynna was imprisoned.  
>He'd defiled her and made her of lower ranks than anyone in the whole realm.<br>Loki sat down in the one part of the ground that was free from the gore of the violent surgery, and held her close. He cared not that her bloody face was pressed against his shoulder. All that mattered now was that she was safe.  
>"I told you..." Loki said softly, stroking Brynnas long silvery hair as he'd always wanted to do. She pulled away once, her flaming red, irritated eyes regarding him with almost disbelief as she watched his face.<br>"A man should always look out for a woman. Especially... a woman he loves."  
>If Brynnas heart and soul had not been completely gone at that point, she would've argued with him, tried to question why he'd said such a thing, anything! But she only smiled weakly, trying to ignore the pain if only for a moment.<br>As if she'd been waiting for him to find her the entire time, she suddenly went limp like a doll. Loki's heart picked up speed. If she was dead...  
>The slow and uneven rise and fall of her chest proved she was still alive and could be saved. The healers would hopefully be able to make her right as new again in no time.<br>"Not a moment to waste then." Loki whispered as he held the woman securely in his arms before going up the stairs as quickly and as carefully as he could. With his inhuman, godly strength, he was able to carry a fully grown humanoid and jog up steep steps without getting even a touch winded. This came in handy at times, he would often admit, especially during times like these.  
>The stairs came to a sudden halt in less than five minutes. He was right, Odin had been jesting him while he was going down the stairs. Maybe it was to make him consider abandoning the fallen angel? Loki thanked the heavens that he hadn't given up hope.<br>"Hold on, Brynn..." He whispered comfortingly. A soft moan was the only response he received. Loki ran as quickly as his armor would allow, following the dark tunnel in hopes of finding light soon.

Suddenly, he was in the massive hallways of Asgard that overlooked Brynna's favored garden. He never thought he'd be thankful to see such haggard, human flowers, but now that he was above ground, he could've kissed every single flower in thanks for being created.  
>No time for that.<br>"Guards! Come quick!" He called, his voice reverberating throughout Asgard as he crouched down with the woman in his arms. Brynna flinched when the sunlight shone on her, but refused to open her eyes. Nevertheless, she looked noticeably calmer than before.  
>Loki looked around frantically for a familiar golden garb that would signify an approaching soldier of Asgard. The onlookers turned at the call of their prince, and slowly approached him and the bloody treasure in his arms.<br>"What have you done?!" A servant squeaked when she saw the bloody figure. Loki suddenly realized how malevolent he looked holding the mangled form in his arms, his robes colored with the crimson stuff. It obviously would not turn out so well if he did not explain himself.  
>"I did not do this!"<br>"God of Lies!" A maiden spat at him cruelly. "You spread them like wildfire. It doesn't matter who you hurt, now look what you've done!"  
>"I didn't–."<br>"The evil prince has murdered one of higher ranks!"  
>"He shall be imprisoned for sure!"<br>"I always knew the Odinson was not to be trusted."  
>Guards began to approach the scene, and Loki had to act fast.<br>"It was not I that harmed this beautiful woman! I was the one to save her!"  
>"From who?!" They all asked in unison, their numerous voices muddling together to form one uproarious thunder.<br>"THE ALLFATHER!"  
>The crowds chatter was suddenly silenced as if a switch was turned off. The guards made their way around the accumulated crowd to aid the prince.<br>"Please, help me." Loki pleaded. "You must believe me."  
>"I believe you, my Prince, for I witnessed your departure from the Allfathers Throneroom." A guard murmured, bowing his head in respect for his Prince.<br>Loki felt his chest heave in relief as the Golden Man gently took Brynna from Lokis arms and held her like a wounded animal in need of care.  
>"I will see to it that she is well looked after." The guard said nodding his head in respect towards the prince. Loki returned the nod and smiled weakly before following him. Another guard held up his hand.<br>"No my prince, from what I see, her condition is critical. If you would remain here while the healers care for the angel, I will find you when she is well enough for visitors."  
>Loki looked grim, but he nodded in return. A moment later, his long-fingered hand went to the guards shoulder to stop him. Loki leaned in as if confiding in the guard a secret.<br>"Make sure Odin remains far from her..."  
>"I shall, My prince." The guard said, a reassuring smile appearing on his war-torn face.<br>The crowd that had manifested slowly dissipated until the hallways were barren and abandoned once more, leaving Loki alone with his worries and fears.


	7. Of Death Turned To Life

**Here, have some feels. You've all been having it too good lately. **

**Sorry its taken so long to update, my dad was recently diagnosed with both diabetes and leukemia and he's had to retire early from work.**

**but enough of my problems...**

Stepping out into Frigga's garden, Loki carefully plucked a few of Brynnas favorite Midgardian flowers, smiling as he held them gingerly in his hand. Using some of his magic, he froze them slightly to they'd last longer. He'd never felt so giddy or cheerful before in his life, and he was going to revel in it.

Not a full hour later, the guard returned, looking weak.  
>"My Prince." He called. Loki had been reading, occasionally looking towards the hallway in hopes of seeing Brynna running through the halls towards him. Such blissful thoughts clouded his mind of any sense.<br>"Yes?" Loki asked, remembering Brynnas state.  
>When he saw the fallen expression of the guard, he feared the worst.<br>"What has happened?" Loki asked, his content expression disappearing.  
>"She is... alive... but very weak. The healers say you may visit her, but she may not wake for awhile."<br>"How long?"  
>"Days... maybe weeks. No one is certain."<br>Loki, without question, followed the guard, carrying with him: The cluster of flowers, and her favorite book of his.  
>Even if she was not awake to see his gifts, they would be at her side when she awoke if he was not present.<p>

The image of Brynna so near death was devastating for Loki. And when he saw her almost completely covered in cloth bandages, her eyes closed, and her chest seldom moving with each breath, it made him feel petrified with fear and angst that she might not wake up again.  
>"Brynna..." He whispered, trying to keep his voice soft and even. The healers and guards left, knowing that their presence was not needed any longer.<br>Once Loki knew he was alone, he carefully sat down next to the mat that she slept on.  
>"I don't know if you can hear me with you being like this, Brynna... But..." Loki had to pause to keep a sob in his chest. "I left you these, just incase you wake and I'm not there. I know you loved my Midgardian tale of Hamlet, and I also know... these are the flowers you most enjoy of all of them. They will still be alive when your eyes can behold them." A soft smile formed on Loki's face, "You were always so innocent... which is what allured me to you. And I am grateful that I saw you and rescued you, because you... you managed to melt my heart that had long frosted over. I didn't think I could ever love. But you proved me wrong, and for that I will never, ever forget you, even if you pass on through the veil of death..."<br>Loki felt wetness on his cheeks and readily ran his fingertips to against them; tears. He hadn't cried since he was but an infant. But that didn't matter. His desperation caused a bulge to form in his throat. He became petrified that she would not wake.  
>He leaned against her cheek, his lips mere centimeters from her alabaster skin.<br>"Brynna... if you can hear me... please... do me this one favor... and please wake up... you've put the Frost Giant inside me asleep... and he will not awake for as long as you remain alive and well. Please... don't let him wake up..."  
>Now the tears were running freely, dripping onto her expressionless face.<br>But Brynnas chest had stopped its cadence of rising and falling.  
>Loki noticed this, he noticed that her complexion, which had been white as a doves breast, was now even whiter still. The circles that had darkened around her eyes were so dark now, Loki could've sworn he saw her skull right through her skin.<br>"Brynna?" He whispered, his eyes wide as he clenched the young girls hand. His mind refused to believe that she was dead; she couldn't be! She just couldn't! After everything!  
>His heart shattered completely beneath his breast as he collapsed over the woman. He was so overcome with grief that he didn't even notice the figure slowly approaching the table that held the mangled and broken angel.<br>She stroked Loki's ebony hair, a concerned frown on her face as she saw how fallen he was. Loki looked up, uncaring as to who saw him in such a state.  
>"Mother..." He whispered, unable to rise or even kneel for his own mother; Frigga the queen of Asgard.<br>"Loki... Is this the angel that Odin has defiled?" She murmured, her voice like spun gold as she kneeled beside her son. Loki could barely speak, so he only nodded, weak with the sorrow that had crippled the once mighty god of Mischief.  
>"She has died... passed onto wherever such women go... f-for when they die."<br>Frigga nodded grimly to which Loki as her arm wrapped around his broad shoulders.  
>"There is still hope left, my son." She murmured, her voice betraying her hope. Loki looked up at his mother.<br>"Is there? Because I sense none..." He murmured, his voice cracking as he fell against the white veil that was Brynna's hair.  
>"Present her to the full moon..." Frigga replied calmly. "Take her body outside this night and hold it so that it is illuminated by the healing light of the moon."<br>Lokis heart pounded violently in his chest; was such an action able to return his beloved back to life?  
>"I-is it true? Will she come back?"<br>"I heard it in a tale, that angels can be resurrected by the light within a fortnight of their passing. Now go! It is dusk!"  
>"They will not allow me to bring her out of here!" He whimpered, pointing to the healers that would surely be guarding the halls.<br>"Go and they will permit you this." She whispered. Loki shakily rose, looking once more a the angel on the stone table before him as if perhaps she would arise again. But she remained stiff as a statue. Frigga watched, her golden eyes beholding Loki as he scooped Brynna up as if she were a doll.  
>"Go!" She whispered as Loki ran, his emerald cape billowing behind him as he charged through the hallways once more. It was as if it was he himself who possessed wings and they were allowing him to soar through the Asgardian hallways. He saw the pinks and purples of the sun set as the mighty planet sank into the horizon. Loki clambered up stairs and through gateways in order to reach the tallest tower in all of Asgards kingdom. The balcony was a large one, made for watching the stars; this would do.<br>Loki set Brynna down where the moon would shin once the sun sank. Loki looked up just as the moon began to shine brighter than before.  
>There was no response from Brynna when even the faintest rays of moonlight shone on her.<br>Desperately he began to tear the bandages and cloth off her bony figure in a frantic attempt to truly 'expose her to the light of the moon'.  
>Her body, now fully bare to the moonlight, laid in the center of the golden balcony, completely rigid as she laid as if in a coffin.<br>Normally such a sight of a naked woman, alone, would arouse Loki so much that he would have to violate her, but Loki could not even bring himself to look at her bare torso as he looked up at the moon.  
>"Please, angels... make peace with your... your servant, and allow her life. I beg of you!" Loki moaned.<br>And then he kneeled fully towards the light of the moon. Extending his hands up, he pleaded with whatever spirits would hear him as he prayed that Brynna would be resurrected.  
>It was now dark as the sun sank completely under the horizon. The balcony was bathed in the blue-white light of the moon and stars, and Loki felt his hope dissipating bit by bit. His knees rose to his chest as he rested his face on his kneecaps in utter surrender; it was over, he was over.<br>That's when the figure shuddered, a ray of the brightest moonlight pointing directly over her heart as all the cuts that marred her perfect complexion vanished completely. Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up gracefully, giant feathers growing from a once empty back that was covered in deep gashes and exposed bone. All the blood and gore that had decorated her divine self were gone entirely, and she was as if Odin had never captured her.  
>She was born again.<p> 


End file.
